This invention relates to radial bearings having an inner ring and an outer ring and rolling members therebetween. One of the rings may be stationary and the other of the rings may be rotary. One of the rings is borne by the rolling members between the rings on the other ring.
Thoese baraings are generally known as ball-or roller bearings, they are standadizized and are widely in use.
However, the rings of the known bearings commonly have not anough radial dimension to stay in themselves radially undeformable. They are therefore required to be pressed into seats or kept in or on seats of respective machinery parts.
The inner rings are uncapable of taking temporary machinery part portions into the respective ring.
When oil flows through the rings and along the rolling memebers, such oil or fluid provides a considerable resistance against the rolling motion of the rolling members and thereby reduces the efficiency of the bearing of the known art at high speeds very considerably.
In high-speed hydarulic pumps or motors the resistance of oil in such known bearings becomes sometimes so disastrously high, that the efficiency of the pump or motor may be reduced up to fifteen percent and in very high speed hydraulic pumps and motors the friction losses in oil would become almost as high as the power of the pump or motor and thereby reduce the output by friction losses to almost zero.
It is therefore the first object of the invention to overcome the above described difficulties of the radial bearings of the former art.
To realize the first object of the invention, the bearing of the invention defines a new structure and thereby additional objects of the invention.
The novel construction consists therein,
that the bearing has an outer ring with an inner cylindrical guide face,
that the bearing has an inner ring with a medial portion between two end portions,
that the end portions of the inner ring are provided with outer faces which form outer guide faces and which are also cylindrical faces,
that the medial portion of the inner ring forms a radially outwardly extending radial extension between the guide faces of the end portions of the inner ring,
that rolling members are interposed between the inner and outer guide faces
and that the rolling members are guided against axial dislocation by the outer configuration of the inner ring.
Due to further alternative structure and objects of the invention, the rolling members may have a medial narrower portion between radially wider endportions;
the rolling members may be mounted into a retainer ring which may revolve with medial velocity between the inner and outer ring,
the radial extension of the inner ring may guide the inner faces of the endportions of the rolling members,
the rolling members may have narrowed guide extensions endwards of the endportions and the guide extensions may be held in a retainer;
the medial narrower portions of the rolling members may be hold by a retainer;
the rolling members may be balls which are guided in outer grooves in the endportions of the inner ring;
the inner ring may have in the medial portion between the endportions a radially extending annullar grove which extends from an inner face of the inner ring radially into the inner ring and divides the inner face into two cylindrical inner face portions
and the annullar grove may receive radial extension portion s of a memeber eccentrically provided within the inner ring.
By the structure and objects of the invention the rings and rolling members of the bearing are formed in such a style, that oil can easily escape from the rolling faces, that the rolling members are guided and that the bearing can be made either for high efficiency or for long life or for both and the friction of fluid in the bearing becomes considerably reduced, whereby the efficiency and life of the novel bearing becomes considerably improved. The efficiency improvement can become so high that it decides about the application ability in high speed hydraulic pumps and motors, where the bearings of the former art entirely failed.
More details will become appearent from the drawing and from the description of the preferred embodiments.